The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes a projection portion and an image capture portion and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with a function that detects the thickness of a work cloth that is an object of sewing. In this sort of sewing machine, the thickness of the work cloth is detected by an angle sensor that is provided on a member that presses the work cloth, for example. Then, a point mark at a position that corresponds to the cloth thickness is illuminated by a marking light. A cloth stage detector detects the thickness of the work cloth based on the position of a beam of light that is projected onto the work cloth by a light-emitting portion and reflected by the work cloth.